


your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby

by brookethenerd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which andrew steals the covers





	your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby

As time goes by, Andrew and Neil learn their way around each other.

Like, Andrew knows that Neil can’t sleep without the doors locked; he needs the extra time it takes an intruder to get them undone to get ready for a fight. Andrew knows the way Neil looks when he gets pulled into memories; he knows how to pull him out. Neil knows how to do the same for Andrew; he’s the only person who knows how to perfectly dodge Andrew’s punches. He knows that Andrew only sleeps on his back or his side, but never facing away from Neil.

The nightly routine is this; Andrew checks the locks on the door and window. Neil double checks them. He occasionally triple checks them. Andrew tugs off his arm bands, setting them on the nightstand. Sometimes he rubs a hand along the scars they hide absently, gaze far away. It is in those moments Neil goes over to Andrew’s side of the bed, slowly, and pulls Andrew’s hands back to his sides, before going back around to his side. Andrew then climbs into bed, and Neil climbs in beside him. He settles on his back, Andrew on his side. Usually, Andrew watches him fall asleep, before falling asleep himself.

And around 1 or 2 in the morning, he steals all the damn blankets.

Neil likes sharing a bed with Andrew. Something settles inside him when he’s curled up beside him, even though they rarely touch. It makes him calm.

But he gets cold. He’s lost count of how many times he’s woken up shivering and had to wrestle the blankets back from Andrew, doing his best not to wake him up.

Tonight, instead of yanking them back, he sits up, looking over at the sleeping Andrew.

When he’s asleep, he looks younger, less brutal. He has a harsh look about him, one that stops people in their tracks. He radiates danger.

Neil does, too. That’s what he’s been told, at least. According to Nicky, they’re kind of a terrifying couple. Both just as mean looking as the other.

Neil doesn’t see that when Andrew is asleep. He’s just calm and quiet and relaxed. The relaxed part doesn’t come easily to either of them, so seeing Andrew that way makes him happy.

If he told Andrew that, he’d tell him he was a sappy idiot. The thought makes him smile.

He carefully slips out of bed, and tugs open a drawer, grabbing one of Andrew’s dark hoodies and tugging it over his head. He gets a pair of socks, too, and pulls them on before climbing back into bed.

Andrew shifts at the slight dip in his mattress, but he doesn’t wake up. Instead, he shuffles closer to Neil. Neil lays back down on his back, head turned toward Andrew. 

After another beat, Andrew shifts again.

His feet bump into Neil’s legs, and Neil does his best not to flinch at the freezing toes. In the morning, he’s definitely going to give him shit for being so cold. Matt will probably make a metaphor out of it, to which Andrew will threaten him, and Dan will threaten Andrew back, and it’ll unfold the way it always does with the foxes; arguments that Wymack has to come break up, or someone getting punched.

For now, though, Neil doesn’t move. When Andrew pushes his feet below Neil’s legs, he can’t help but smile, just a little.

Andrew is using him to get warm.

It wouldn’t mean much to someone else, but Andrew is always aware of where his body is, and who he’s with. The fact that he’s comfortable enough with Neil to use him for warmth makes his heart swell.

Again, another thing he’ll never admit out loud.

With Andrew sleeping closer to him than ever before, Neil can’t bring himself to take the covers back, just to keep Andrew from moving away. Instead, he burrows into his hoodie, shifts closer to Andrew, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
